1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tube joint for connecting a fluid tube formed with a passage for introducing and discharging a pressure fluid or the like, for example, to a fluid pressure-operated apparatus such as a solenoid-operated valve or a cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tube joint has been hitherto used in order to connect and couple a fluid tube to a fluid pressure-operated apparatus such as a solenoid-operated valve or a cylinder. As for such a tube joint, a joint body having the fluid tube inside and formed of a resin material is known.
However, when the conventional tube joint as described above is attached, for example, to a portion exposed to the outside, such as an air brake of an automobile or the like, and the tube joint is assembled so that air is supplied to the air brake via a tube connected by the tube joint, then scattered objects such as pebbles or gravel, which are flipped by a rotating wheel of a moving automobile, may collide with the joint body of the tube joint.
As a result, in the conventional tube joint, the joint body formed of the resin material may be deformed by external force (impact force exerted by the scattered object or the like), and some cracks may appear at the portion on which the external force is exerted.
If the joint body is formed of a metal material, the rigidity of the joint body can be increased. However, the weight of the entire vehicle is increased, and it is impossible to realize a light weight. Therefore, a joint body made of resin typically has been used.
A general object of the present invention is to provide a tube joint which makes it possible to protect a joint body by appropriately buffering the impact force exerted by a scattered object or the like on the joint body made of resin.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.